


Шкафный переворот

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Автор не шовинист, не сексист и влюблен в Тринадцатую по уши. Но не обыграть такой штамп было выше моих сил





	Шкафный переворот

\- Нужно что-нибудь типично женское...  
Джек выглянул из-под консоли Тардис.  
\- Прости, что?  
Доктор, переплетя свои бесконечные конечности, свернулась в навигаторском кресле и задумчиво смотрела на переливы центральной колонны.  
\- Ну, мне же нужно себя осознать.  
Джек выполз из-под консоли окончательно - ремонт был чисто символическим и, скорее, подтверждал его статус, чем приносил пользу - и задумался. Типично женские штучки в этой вселенной менялись от планеты к планете и от века к веку. Доктору могло прийти в голову как пройти ритуал очищения на Фемрисе, так и отправиться на охоту за джебарским мгуром. Но, коль уж у него спросили совета, стоит придумать что-нибудь характерное для Homo sapiens.  
\- Шоппинг на Райзе?  
\- Что? - Доктор развернулась в кресле.  
\- Ну, женщины любят наряжаться...  
\- Точно! - Доктор вылетела из кресла. - Пошли!  
К удивлению Джека, Доктор помчалась куда-то в глубины Тардис.  
\- Куда мы? - следовать за хрупким силуэтом в коротком лиловом плаще оказалось так же привычно, как и за широкоплечим в тяжеленной куртке.  
\- Как куда? - Доктор обернулась на ходу и Тардис подвинула для нее дверь. - В шкаф!  
В шкафу у Доктора Джек был морально готов обнаружить что залежи скелетов, что вход в Нарнию - хотя второе вероятнее. Но все оказалось прозаичнее и веселее одновременно - если, конечно, вы готовы увидеть внутри космического корабля захламленную четырехэтажную гардеробную с винтовой лестницей и завитушками в барочном стиле. Джек, как уже упоминалось, был готов. Доктор, радостно бормоча себе под нос, убрела куда-то вглубь между вешалок.  
\- Милая, можно мне какой-нибудь пуфик? - тихо спросил он, погладив персиковую - любопытно, она всегда была такого цвета или это Тардис отрывается "между нами девочками" - стену. Тардис муркнула, звякнула, и выдала из стены мягкую банкетку в духе комнаты.- Спасибо, дорогая.  
\- Джееек! - о, этот тон, пусть он не меняется никогда.  
\- Я только поблагодарил!  
\- Ну-ну! - Доктор с силой распахнула двери шкафа, что-то щелкнуло и окружающее пространство украсилось зеркалами в рост. - Что скажешь?  
\- Сельдерей это не твое. - Поморщился Джек. - Здоровый образ жизни это так заезженно.  
\- Хм... А так?  
\- Чересчур ярко. - Джек устроился поудобнее, Тардис подсунула под локоть столик со стаканом какой-то шипучей синей жидкости, мужская одежда, пусть даже и не всегда подогнанная по размеру, шла Доктору неимоверно, жизнь была прекрасна. - А это чересчур серо, тебе же не семьдесят.  
\- Да уж, не семьдесят! - рассмеялась Доктор и легко взбежала по лестнице.  
Джек проводил ее взглядом, старательно сдерживая полет своей фантазии. С любым другим человеком он расценил бы приглашение в гардеробную весьма однозначно, но только не с Доктором.  
\- Ладно, а так?  
\- Это... - Джек сглотнул. Не в добрый час он вспомнил кое-чью черную кожанку. - Это великолепно.  
\- Действительно? - Доктор прокрутилась на носке тяжелого армейского ботинка, разглядывая свое отражение.  
Размер куртки гардеробная то-ли не посчитала нужным менять, то ли оставила специально, и Доктор казалась ослепительно хрупкой и вместе с тем опасной, как кейзонская гадюка.  
\- Да, действительно.  
\- Лаадно, - Доктор плавным - не своим! - движением спустила куртку с плеч. Джек замер не дыша. - Ладно. Ты меня убедил. Летим на Райзу!  
Тардис печально муркнула что-то и подтолкнула Джека в спину. Свет в гардеробной начал гаснуть. Джек лишь на миг задержался в дверях. Пальцы покалывало от желания прикоснуться к небрежно брошенной на пол куртке. Он фыркнул и решительным шагом направился в консольную. Еще бы плащ поискал...


End file.
